


Pursuer and Prey

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Desire, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pursuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak is nothing like Julian Bashir had ever imagined Cardassians to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuer and Prey

Julian Bashir had come to Deep Space Nine familiar with the reputation of Cardassian males: stern, aggressive, hyper-masculine from a Human perspective, obsessed with rules and with status and with the glory of the Cardassian State. As a result he'd expected any encounter he had with Cardassians in Bajoran space to be tense and fraught with danger. After all, what else could be expected when dealing with a ruthless species whose government was overtly hostile to the Federation?

And then he'd met Garak — or rather, he'd been met _by_ Garak. Smiling, pleasant, downright friendly Garak, with his mild rounded face and melodious voice and teasing demeanour. He'd never imagined that a male Cardassian could be so playful, or so effeminate, or so… downright seductive, because that brilliant smile had an edge of sharp teeth to it, and the way that Garak's gaze had held Julian's, pinning him to his chair and seeming to penetrate his uniform in all kinds of sly and illicit ways…

Like a silent hand sliding around his waist in the dark. Like cool lips pressed to his ear, breathing a secret he couldn't quite decipher. Like the promise of mysteries both hot and chilling, if only he could figure out the key to unlock this particular door.

He'd been trying ever since, without much success. Not that this discouraged him. As long as Garak continued to emit coquettish signals he'd continue the pursuit, because he suspected that the prize being offered so obliquely was one that would make every other sexual triumph of his life seem as cold as ashes and as dull as dishwater. But he proceeded in kind, with hints and glances and the most delicate innuendo he could contrive, because he also suspected that for Garak the skill displayed in the chase counted for a great deal indeed.

One day he would share the deepest truths with Garak without using any words whatsoever. But first he had to earn that privilege, and in that respect Garak was as severe a judge as any other member of the Cardassian species. Julian didn't mind. When the hour finally came, when the locked door fell open at his touch and he took possession of the treasure that lay within, he wanted to be fully worthy of its wonders — and to be acknowledged, at last, as the one for whom the darkness would willingly open and reveal its hidden light, as delicately embroidered and as brilliant as a tapestry of stars.

THE END


End file.
